


Supernatural Drabbles

by JulyFalconeri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Branding, Car Sex, Cardiophilia, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, Duct Tape, Erotic Electrostimulation, Felching, First Time, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spanking, Teasing, Torture, Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyFalconeri/pseuds/JulyFalconeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I write small drabbles on my Tumblr. This is my dumping ground. Could be any pairing, rating, or genre. I will post the appropriate PR and G at the top of every chapter and in the chapter name, so you never have to read for a pairing you don't like. There is no set schedule for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wincest/Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Dumping ground for my few paragraph drabbles from my Tumblr, GoddessofWincest.

**Wincest/Rating:Teen/Masturbation**  
  
You know since they both share a motel room, I bet they can both hear each other masturbating in the shower. But they never say anything about it because they know that this is the closest thing they have to something physical without feeling wrong.


	2. Wincest/Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Wincest. Sam makes dean wear a sound in his cock preventing him from coming while he fucks his big brothers ass all day.

**Wincest/Rating: Explicit/Sounding**

“Sammy!”  
  
Dean cried out as Sam hit Dean’s prostate again. He wished he could reach down and pull out the metal rod from cock, and he would have, if Sam hadn’t tied his arms above his head.  
  
“God Dean, how can you still be so tight after three hours of this? Your ass really was made for me.” Sam slammed into Dean again, hard. Dean cried out at the unbearable pleasure.  
  
“Sammy, please, please. Take it out, let me come.”  
  
Sam smiled. “Later. But I’m gonna make you work for it.”


	3. Sastiel/Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Sastiel. Sam teaches cas about blow jobs

**Sastiel/Rating: Explicit/Blowjobs**   
  


“I’m unsure about this. I’ve seen the act before but, I’m unfamiliar,” Castiel said, as he knelt between Sam’s knees, his face a bit confused.   
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sam asked, looking down at Cas.  
Cas nodded. “You’ve done this to me before, and I’d like to return the favor. I just might need…. a bit of instruction.”  
  
“Okay, we’ll just take it slow.” Sam’s said, gently grasping Cas’s hands and moving them to his belt. Castiel took a deep breathe and slowly began to remove Sam’s belt, his jeans, his boxers.   
  
Castiel took Sam’s cock into his hand and began to slowly stroke him to hardness. This was very familiar with. Sam was fully hard before Cas leaned in and precariously licked the tip of Sam’s dick.    
Sam jerked a bit.   
  
“Am I doing this right?” Cas asked apprehensively.  
    
Sam nodded. “Yeah, just take your time.”  
  
Castiel continued on like that for a few minutes, slowly licking up and down the shaft and experimentally sucking the pink head between his closed lips.   
Sam gasped. He reached down and and entwined a hand in Castiel’s hair.

Castiel took this as a sign of encouragement and slowly took more of Sam into his mouth and then pulled back slowly.   
  
Sam let out a small hiss. “Watch the teeth.”  
  
“Apologize,” Castiel said softly. And then continued to slowly take more and more of Sam’s cock into his mouth. He tightened his lips and began to suck slightly.   
  
“Aw! Yes, like that. Exactly like that Cas!”

 

 


	4. Wincest/Facefucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: Wincest + Facefucking

**Wincest/Rating: Explicit/Facefucking  
  
** Tears spilled over Dean’s eyes as Sam thrust his cock down his throat again. Dean grabbed his brother’s hips to try and still his moments a bit, but Sam was too far gone. He continued to thrust into Dean’s hot, wet mouth over and over again. Sam grabbed two fistfuls of Dean’s hair and yanked as he threw his head back and came down his brother’s throat. Dean swallowed most of it, a little leaking out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Sam slowly pulled out of Dean’s mouth and knelled down in front of him.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked, wiping the tears from under his brother’s eyes.  
  
Dean looked up at him with the flirty little grin of his. “Never better, Sammy.” ****  



	5. Wincest/Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Wincest: sam gets tired of dean being a tease and pushes him into the bathroom at the diner, manhandles him, covers his mouth to keep him quiet while he fucks into him, telling him what a needy slut he is.

**Wincest/Rating: Explicit/Teasing**  
  
  
Dean leaned against the bar, flirting with the bartender. Occasional he’d send a little wink or a smirk Sam’s way. He made sure he leaned forward enough over the counter so Sam could get a good view of his ass. He swayed from side to side on occasion, mocking, teasing. 

Sam had finally had enough. He stomped over to the bar and grabbed Dean’s arm roughly. He barley looked at the bartender.  
“Excuse us for a minute.”  
  
Sam forcefully dragged Dean to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, he pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him roughly.  
  
“What’s the matter Sammy? Jealous?”  
  
Sam pushed Dean harder against the wall and Dean flinched.   
  
“You want to act like a slut, I’ll treat you like one.”  
  
“Wha-?”  
  
Sam slammed a hand over Dean’s mouth.   
  
He used his free hand to undo Dean’s belt and and pull down his jeans and boxers.  
  
“This is what you want you fucking slut? You want to be a little tease? What do you really want? You want your little brother to fuck you right here, where anyone can walk in and see you being fucked? Of course that’s what you want. You’ve always been a slut for my cock.”  
  
Dean let out a small gasp behind Sam’s hand as Sam thrust his cock into him.   
  
Sam was right. Dean would always be a slut for his little brother.


	6. Demon!Dean/End-verse!Dean/Selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: Endverse!dean/mark of cain!dean. Angry sex and hate fucking cause why the hell not?

**Demon!DeanxEndverse!Dean/Rating: Mature/Selfcest  
  
** “Fuck you, you demonic son of a bitch.”  
  
Dean looked into, well, his own black eyes. The demon thrust harder into him.  
  
“What? You act like this has never been a fantasy of yours? Ever since your past self was here you’ve been dreaming about this.” The demon clawed his hands down Dean’s sides.   
  
Dean threw his head back in pain. “Not like this. Not with this version of me.”  
  
Dean reached up and clocked the demon in the jaw. In the demon’s split second of hurt, Dean turned them over and straddled the demon, picking up the demon’s former fast pace.   
  
The demon smiled up at him. “You can’t help yourself. You’re intrigued. You want to be this version of me. Powerful, has everything he wants, instead of in this decimated little camp where you have to take care of everyone and ration toilet paper. See me, I do what I want, whenever I want and I only have myself t take care of.”  
  
Dean dug his nails into the demon’s shoulders until he drew blood. He picked up the pace. There was nothing gentle about it, he hated the bastard underneath him, even though it was himself. The demon was right. He was jealous. And he planned on taking out all his jealousy on this demon’s ass. ****  



	7. Wincest/Restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: Wincest + blindfold and duct tape ?

**Wincest/Rating: Mature/Restraints**   
  


Dean carefully tied the silk scarf around Sam's eyes. “Good, baby bro?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
Dean slowly lifted Sam's arms above his head and began to wrap duct tape around his wrists. Once they were bound together tight he ripped the tape with his teeth and then began to tape Sam's bound arms to the bedpost. Once that was done he then, again, ripped the tape with his teeth.   
  
“Not to tight?”  
  
Sam shook his head. “No.”  
  
Dean smiled. “Good.”  
  
He slowly began to trail kisses down Sam's exposed chest and stomach. Sam began to breathe rapidly. Dean could feel Sam's cock hardening against his stomach. Dean went lower and began to trail kisses up the inside of Sam's thighs.   
  
Sam's legs shook as he pulled against the duct tape binding him. “Dean!”  
  
“Don't worry Sammy' I know what you need.”  
  
Dean licked a long strip up Sam's cock before swallowing him down in his entirety.  
  
“DEAN!”

  
  
  


 


	8. Wincest/Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: wincest +watersports (if that's ok!)

**Wincest/Rating: Mature/Watersports**  
  
  
“Dean, please.” Sam whispered quietly, squirming in the bar stool he was sitting on. Sam hadn’t gone to the bathroom since this morning. That was about fourteen hours ago. Dean had made sure to ply Sam with beer after beer, giving Sam this “I’m your brother, and you’ll listen to me” look with every new beer. Halfway through his sixth he just couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
Sam looked over at his brother. His face had a fine sheen of sweat over it and he had a slightly pained look.  
  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, alright.”  
  
He slapped some bills on the counter and gently took Sam’s arm, leading him out of the bar. The bar was only two blocks from the motel but Sam felt like he was ready to burst, he didn’t think he could make it.   
  
He was in a bit of a pained daze as all he could focus on was keeping himself from pissing in his jeans. Next thing he knew he was being pulled through the motel door and Dean pulled him into a deep kiss. Dean untucked Sam’s shirt from his jeans and slowly trailed his hand against Sam’s stomach.   
  
“Dean, don’t,” Sam said urgently.  
  
“Just five more minutes, okay?” Dean said quietly against Sam’s lips before kissing him again. Slowly hands began to press harder and harder against Sam’s stomach.   
  
“Dean, please, I can’t…”  
  
Dean pressed especially hard on a certain spot on his stomach and Sam’s bladder refused to listen any longer. It hurt at first as his abused bladder poured it’s contents quickly out of Sam’s cock. But then the relief began to set in as he continued to empty himself. He felt the warm piss soaking his boxers, then the front of his jeans, and began running down his legs.   
  
Dean held his brother close as he watched the relief pass over his face. He felt Sam’s warm piss covering the crotch of his own jeans.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sam muttered after his bladder had finally emptied itself.  He shamefully nestled his head into Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“Baby boy, that couldn’t have been any sexier.”


	9. Wincest/DS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: D/s? Wincest with top!Sam if possible? Pretty pretty please?!?! I've been craving dominant Sam and I bet you can help me out with that. Thanks!

**Wincest/Rating: Teen/D/S**  
  
Sam nipped at Dean’s neck playfully. Dean pushed Sam’s head away.   
  
“Sammy, knock it off. You know I hate that public display shit.”   
  
They were in a crowded bar and Sam’s little affections were making him uncomfortable.  
  
Sam grabbed Dean’s arm. “Come on then and we’ll go back to the motel.”  
  
“Sam-”  
  
“Now.” Sam said, low and forceful.   
  
Back at the motel, Sam forcefully pushed Dean against the wall, fisting both hands in his hair and kissing him roughly.   
  
Dean liked that his brother was bigger than him. In every aspect. He could easily pin Dean to the wall like he was doing now. It wasn’t like Dean couldn’t overpower him, but sometimes he liked to let Sam use his size to take control. This, Dean would never complain about.


	10. Wincest/Electroplay and Nipple Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Wincest nipple peircings and electroplay

**Wincest/Rating: Mature/Electroplay and Nipple Piercings**  
  
Sam had come through the motel door earlier, bright grin on his face as handed over the brown paper bag to his brother.  
  
“Really Sam? I mean the piercings were one thing, but I don’t know about this,” Dean said as he pulled the “Shock Therapy” toy out of the bag.  
  
“Come on Dean, let’s just try it out!” Sam said quickly shedding his shirt and throwing it to the floor.  
  
“Well at least give me a second to fucking learn how to use this.”  
  
“It’s easy. Just put on the pads and turn it on.”  
  
Dean just rolled his eyes. Sam just smiled and kissed him.  
  
Dean pushed Sam back onto the bed and gently pulled at one of the gold little loops attached to Sam’s nipples.  
  
Sam let out a little moan and pulled Dean down into another kiss. He snaked his arms up Dean’s shirt and ran his hands down his back. Dean pulled his shirt off to give Sam better access. Dean trialed kisses down Sam’s neck and chest until he reached his nipples. He gently took the small piercing in between his teeth and pulled on it, while he closed his lips around him and started sucking the pink tender flesh to hardness. He then slowly moved to the other and gave it the same treatment.  
  
By the time Dean pulled his lips off, Sam had his back slightly arched and was panting softly.  
  
“Come on. Lets try that thing out,” Sam said, as pulled his pants slightly down his hips.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes again and pulled the box out of the bag. “So what do I do again?” Dean pulled the item out of the package and looked at it as if it was some alien object.  
  
Sam let out a light laugh. “Here, just take the pads and put a little of the lube on them.”  
  
Dean dug through the night stand and grabbed the lube bottle. He put a small dab in the center of one of the pads.  
  
“Now what?”  
  
Sam led Dean’s hand down to the place where he had shimmied his jeans down. He took Dean’s hand and placed it on the lowest part of his stomach just above where his jean’s sat.  
  
Sam helped Dean put the rest on. The other on the other side of his stomach and one over each nipple.  
  
“Now I just turn it on?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Dean pressed the startup button on the side and then pressed the first button on the small remote.  
  
“Ouch! Dammit Dean! That’s way to high!” Sam exclaimed arching his back off the bed.  
  
Dean pressed another button on the remote.  
  
“Hey, don’t get mad at me. You were the one who was so anxious to use this thing that you wouldn’t let me get a chance to read the instructions.”  
  
“Oh! Never mind! Keep it like that!” Sam said, as he fisted his hands in the sheets, a low groan escaping his lips.  
  
“Huh, I guess this might be fun after all.”


	11. Wincest/Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: wincest + biting? (if you want to take it that way, i'm absolutely ok with anger/blood/really violent biting . . .)
> 
> (Demon!Dean/Sam)

**Wincest/Rating: Mature/Biting**  
  
Dean stalked forward, his eyes flashing black for a second. Sam's whole body tensed with anticipation. “Say Sammy, how about you try a taste, for old times sake?”  
  
Sam shook his head hard. “No.”  
  
“I don't think I was asking.”  
  
Sam was roughly shoved against the wall, Dean's favorite knife pressed against his cheek. Sam steeled his expression. Dean smirked and brought the knife gently down across Sam's skin, but not hard enough to cut him.  
  
With a sudden precision that only Dean possessed, he cut a thin line on the side of his own neck, only a single drop of blood spilling before the wound closed before Sam's eyes. Dean reached up and took the drop of blood onto his finger. Sam made a move to get away, but it wasn't a very genuine escape attempt. Dean tightened his grip, Sam turned his head away as Dean brought his hand to his face. Dean grasped Sam's chin with his fingers, then gently ran his pointer finger along Sam's lips smearing the blood across them.  
  
Sam violently spun Dean around and slammed him against the wall. Dean smirked as Sam's tongue darted across his lips, lapping up the blood. Sam leaned his body weight against him, completely trapping him against the wall. Sam's breath ghosted hot against Dean's neck.  
“Come on Sammy,” Dean whispered turning his head slightly towards Sam.  
  
Sam ran his tongue along the junction of where Dean's shoulder met his neck. Sam gently latched his mouth onto that spot and sucked gently. Dean reached down to adjust himself in his pants as he grew hard.  
  
“Sam!” Dean's hand shot up to grip Sam's hair as Sam's teeth pressed against his skin. Dean tugged harder on Sam's hair as he bite harder. Sam released the pressure of the first bite before biting again in the same spot with all he could. Dean felt his skin break beneath Sam's teeth, as the warm intoxicating blood poured into Sam's mouth. A single drop of blood ran down Dean's chest.  
  
“Yeah Sammy, that's it. Have all you want.”


	12. Wincest/Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: dean pierces sams nipples while theyre fucking

**Wincest/Rating:Explicit/Piercings**  
  
Sam moaned as Dean shoved into him with another hard thrust. Sam heard the snap of latex above him and he quickly opened his eyes. Dean was throwing on a pair of gloves. Dean used his legs to squeeze Sam's hips to keep him still.  
  
Sam shuddered at the feeling of Dean's cock pulling out slightly as Dean reached over to the packaged needles on the bedside table.   
  
Dean ripped open an alcohol pad with his teeth. Sam shivered as Dean pressed the cold pad against his right nipple. Dean smirked.  
  
Sam's cock jerked slightly at that.   
  
Dean let out a quiet laugh. “Enjoying yourself?” Dean asked as he ground his hips up into Sam.  
  
Sam's breathless moan was all the answer he needed. Sam closed his eyes as he heard Dean ripping the needle packages open.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
“Okay, stay still.”  
  
There was a sudden sharp pain in his chest punctuated by a hard thrust against his prostate. Sam cried out as he came suddenly, the pain sending him over the edge.   
Sam hovered in a state of bliss for a few moments before his vision cleared and he looked up at his utterly cocky brother.   
  
“Damn Sam, and we still have another to do.”

 


	13. Wincest/Cardiophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: Wincest + cardiophilia pretty please?

**Wincest/Rating: Teen/Cardiophilia**  
  
Sam took in a sharp breath as the cold metal of the stethoscope pressed against his chest.  Sam curled his toes into the comforter as his cock twitched.  
  
Dean had his eyes closed concentrating hard on the whooshing sound of Sam’s fast beating heart. He placed his fingers under the bell, feeling Sam’s pulse pick up slightly at the soft touch. Dean moved his hand slowly down Sam’s body, stopping at the crotch of his pants.   
  
Sam’s heart pumped faster and faster as Dean’s hand moved lower and lower. Dean loved feeling his brothers heart thrumming inside his chest, especially when he was the one making his heart go so wild.   
  
Dean reached lower and roughly palmed his brother’s hard cock through his jeans. Sam’s heart skipped a beat before settling into a slightly faster rhythm.    
  
Sam’s breath came in short pants and his hands fisted in the sheets. Dean smiled at the reaction of his brother and the continuous pounding in his ears.


	14. Wincest/Jealousy-Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Bottom!dean top!sam dean flirts with everyone to make sam jealous. Sam fucks dean on the hood of the impala.

**Wincest/Rating: Explicit/Rough Sex; Car Sex**   
  


Sam slammed the door to the Impala hard. They were on a small dirt side road masked mostly by trees.   
  
“Why the hell do you do that?” Sam huffed as Dean exited the car.  
  
“Do what?” Dean asked, smirking at Sam.   
  
“Do you want me to get all worked up and jealous, its that what you want?” Sam growled as he grabbed Dean's arms and pushed him against the hood of the Impala. Dean let out a grunt as his back hit the cold metal.   
  
“Come on Sammy, you know it doesn't mean anything.”  
  
“Yes it does. You fucking hit on anything with legs. What am I supposed to think?”  
  
Dean opened his mouth to reply but he was swept up in a hard kiss, all teeth and tongue. Sam bit at his bottom lip, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to shut Dean up.   
  
Sam pulled away just as quickly as he had went in. Sam roughly flipped Dean over, laying Dean face first on the black metal hood.   
  
“You're mine!” Sam growled softly in Dean's ear. “Say it!” Sam delivered a hard slap to Dean's rear to punctuate the command.  
  
“I'm yours,” Dean was breathless as he replied. He loved it when Sam got possessive like that. Sam's fingers fumbled with Dean's belt buckle. He pushed Dean's pants down below his ass. He wasted no time running his fingers over his entrance. With one sharp thrust, Sam pushed two fingers into him up to the second knuckle.   
  
Dean let out a soft cry at the pain of Sam taking him dry, but it was quickly overtaken by the pleasure of Sam pressing against his prostate.  
  
“I'm going to fuck you right here, where anyone could drive up and see you being pounded into your car, dry, by your little brother.”  
  
Dean smiled against the hood of his baby. That was exactly what he wanted.

 

 


	15. Sastiel/Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Sastiel + consensual somnophilia

**Sastiel/Rating: Explicit/Somnophilia  
**  
Sam swallowed down the colored capsules followed by a large gulp of water.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this Sam?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam said, smiling up at Cas. “I trust you.”  
  
Castiel kneeled on the bed, capturing Sam’s legs in between his. He placed his hand on the back of Sam’s head and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss.   
  
They sat kissing, giving light touches, and removing their clothes for the next fifteen minutes. Sam slowly began to close his eyes, his limbs going weak with exhaustion. Sam’s head lolled to the side slightly.  
  
“Sam?” Sam’s breath was slow and even with sleep. Cas laid Sam gently against the pillows before slowly moving down Sam’s body. He grasped Sam’s soft cock in his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Sam moved slightly in his sleep as his member instinctively hardened under Cas’s touch.   
  
Cas smiled to himself as he moved his hand lower, running the tips of his fingers over Sam’s entrance. Cas loved how compliant Sam was under his hands, how easily he could move and position him. But more than anything he loved that Sam trusted him with his body in its most vulnerable state. Castiel could do whatever he wanted and Sam trusted him to protect and treat him well.   
  
His hole was loose and pliant in his sleep. It was much easier to slid two fingers to the hilt inside of him. Sam’s cock twitched and he shifted in his sleep, letting out a breathless sigh.   
**  
**Cas smiled. This was going to be fun. ****  



	16. Wincest/Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Sam/ dean Hot Branding kink

**Wincest/Rating: Teen/Branding**  
  
  
Sam gulped as he looked at the hot tip of the cautery pen in Dean's hand.   
  
“Relax,” Dean whispered softly against Sam's neck. Sam couldn't help the shaking in his hands as he grasped the headboard for purchase. He was kneeling on the bed, his shirt discarded and his jeans hanging low on his hips.  
  
Dean looked at Sam's shaking hands ans carefully set the pen down. Dean ran his hand over Sam's lower left hip. “Hey, we don't have to do this.”  
  
Sam quickly shook his head. “No, I want this. Want everyone to see it.”  
  
“Okay.” Dean looked around the room for a minute before grabbing a tie out of his duffle bag. Dean quickly pushed part into Sam's mouth before tying it behind his head. Dean knelt down on the floor next to the bed. He ripped open a pad of numbing ointment.   
  
Sam shivered at the cool pad as Dean pressed it against his hip. He rubbed it slowly in a circular motion, giving it a few seconds to set in before tossing the pad aside.   
  
Sam's upper body began to shake again as Dean picked up the pen.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Sam nodded.   
  
The tip of the pen touching his skin was pure agony. He screamed into the gag as the burning heat seared his skin. It only took about a minute, but to Sam it could have been hours. Sam was so deep in his own pain that he didn't even feel Dean remove the gag from his mouth.   
  
“Sammy!” Dean said harshly gently slapping Sam's face. Sam looked up at Dean's worried face. He must have collapsed back onto the bed when Dean was finished. He reached up to run a hand over his face and he felt tears had unknowingly fell from his eyes.  
  
It felt as if his skin had been flayed away with a knife. Dean gently pressed a cool cloth against the brand. Sam let out a small scream as the change in temperature caused a rush of pain.   
  
“Hey, hey. It's okay.” Dean muttered running a hand up Sam's side.   
  
“I want to see it.”  
  
Dean grabbed a mirror of the bedside table and gave it to Sam. He lifted the towel to reveal a bright red “D” seared into his skin.   
  
Sam smiled through the pain. “I can't wait to see mine on you.” 

 


	17. Wincest/Bondage-Cockrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dean has sam tied to the bed with a cockring on. Teases sam by riding him

**Wincest/Rating: Explicit/Bondage-Teasing-Cock Rings**   
  


The ring behind Sam's balls was becoming painful as his body begged to come. Sam pulled on the silk tying his hands to the headboard.   
  
Dean bobbed up and down on Sam's cock, slowly.   
  
“Dean please!” Sam whined, his body feeling completely overstimulated, his body right on the edge of pleasure and pain. Dean slowly circled his hips and reached down to toy with the ring. Sam sighed with relief, hoping he would finally be able to come.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Sam threw his head back and pulled hard at the ties holding him. Every nerve ending in his body was like a live wire ready to explode.   
  
“Dean please! I need to come.” Sam thrust up hard into Dean's hot passage. Dean clenched his muscles and squeezed Sam's cock with that wet heat. Sam gasped.   
  
Dean smirked, “You've gotta work for it.”

 


	18. Destiel/Hate Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Destiel demon!dean and cas hate fuck for dominance. Basically alot of name calling and switching positions

**Destiel/Rating: Explicit/Hate Fucking**   
  


“Think you're so fucking pure just because you're an angel. Look at you, letting a demon fuck you. You couldn't be any less holy.”  
  
Cas gripped Dean's arms tightly and flung him violently against the wall, using his body to keep him in place. “You think any demons would respect you if they seen an angel fucking YOU?”   
  
Cas slid into Dean with one quick thrust. Dean let out a little sound of pain. “I don't fucking think so.”   
Dean pushed Cas hard enough to send him flying to the floor. Dean was quickly on top of him, nails digging bleeding lines into the angel's skin.   
  
Dean ran his tongue over the scratches lapping at the angel's blood as he quickly plunged his cock into Castiel.   
  
“You will not make me you your bitch.” Cas used a sudden surge of grace to blast Dean off of him. Dean was sprawled across the floor as the angel stalked toward him. “I am still more powerful then you'll ever be. My blacked eyed little bitch.”  
  
Dean smirked. “I fucking dare you to try.”  
  
Cas spread himself out over Dean and almost immediately received a full punch to the side of the face causing him to fall to the side.   
  
Dean quickly took the opportunity to crawl on top of Cas and taking his original position of pinning Cas beneath him and fucking him at a relentless pace.   
  
Cas slapped Dean with all his might, and Dean countered with a slap of his own. A small trail of blood running down the angel's cheek. “See, my little feathered songbird. Mine.”  
  
“We'll see about that you hell spawn.”

****  
  
  


 


	19. Destiel/Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Destiel Dubcon spanking

**Destiel/Rating: Mature/Spanking-Dubcon**   
  


“Cas, I don't know about this.”  
  
“Can we just try it Dean?”  
  
Dean paused for a moment. He sighed. “Fine, just once.”  
  
Castiel smiled as he quickly bent Dean over across his lap. Cas gently ran a hand over Dean's bare thigh and over the exposed flesh of his ass.   
  
“Cas, I -”   
  
A sharp smack rang through the air as Castiel brought his hand down hard across Dean's ass leaving a red mark under his hand. Dean jumped at the contact, his cock twitching in interest.   
  
“Is this okay Dean?”   
  
Dean looked up at Cas with surprise. “Actually, yeah, it is.”

 

 


	20. Denny/Blood Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Feeder!dean/benny

**Denny/Rating:Teen/Blood drinking**   
  


Dean moaned as Benny sunk his fangs into Dean's neck, adding to the multiple bite scars already running around his neck.   
  
Benny pulled back for a moment to lick Dean's blood from his lips. Dean quickly leaned in and kissed Benny deeply, tasting his own blood in the vampires' mouth. This seemed to spur Benny on as he pulled away and latched back onto Dean's neck.   
  
Benny pressed the palm of his hands into Dean's crotch, feeling him as he got hard in his jeans. Dean moaned and pulled at the iron chains keeping his hands bound behind him. It was always the most amazing feeling when Benny drank from him. The feeling of Benny's cool lips on his hot skin, the persistent sucking as Benny pulled his blood from his body, making his vision blurry around the edges and his arms and legs weak.   
  
Benny pulled away slowly ask Dean began to still in his arms. The man was pale and sweating beneath him.  
  
“I didn't take to much, did I brother?”  
  
Dean smiled slightly and shook his head. “Nah, I'm good. But, now you owe me.”

 

 


	21. Wincest/Felching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Bottom!sam wincest with gaping and felching?

**Wincest/Rating: Explicit/Gaping-Felching**   
  


Dean spread Sam's ass, dripping his fingers into Sam's gaping hole. After almost an hour of fucking, his cock had left Sam wide and stretched out.   
  
Sam moaned beneath Dean as a stream of Dean's come escaped his ass as Dean plunged his fingers into the overflowing hole. Dean removed his fingers and used his hands to spread Sam wide. Sam shivered as the cold are hit the warm wet skin beneath Dean's hands.   
  
Dean dipped his head down and ran his warm tongue up the crack of Sam's ass, lapping up his own come that had flowed from Sam's entrance.   
  
“Dean please,” Sam said softly. He loved the feeling of Dean's tongue in his ass, lapping up his own come from inside Sam's body.   
  
Dean obliged and sealed his lips over Sam's hole and began to lick and suck at the come he had left there just a few minutes prier.   
  
Sam moaned into his arm as his brother ravaged his body, the feeling of Dean inside him was always what he craved the most.

 


	22. Destiel/Needle-Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: Destiel needlekink and wax play. Dean uses needles/syringes on human cas to make wings on his back when hes done he fucks cas while dripping hot wax on his skin.

**Destiel/Rating: Explicit/Needleplay-Waxplay**  
  
  
Cas flinched as Dean passed another needle through his back. Small drops of blood rolled down Cas' back and Dean took care to wipe them away and sooth the sting of the needles with a cold cloth.   
  
Cas gripped the pillow hard as Dean pressed in another needle without warning.   
  
“Alright Cas, I'm finished.”   
  
Dean gently gripped Cas' hand and pulled him up from the bed. The former angel groaned as the skin on his back tugged at the needles because of the sudden movement.   
  
“Sorry,” Dean muttered as he positioned Cas in front of the mirror. He then grabbed a second handheld mirror and and handed it to Castiel. Dean gently grip the angel's hand in his gloved one and moved their hands until Castiel could see his back.   
  
Ever since Castiel had lost his grace, the one thing he missed more than anything was his wings. Dean had recreated the pattern if wings on his back using the needles. He was speechless and all the needles in his back and how meticulously Dean had been in creating the pattern.   
  
“What do you think?” Dean whispered, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder.  
  
“I...I love it.”  
  
Dean smiled. “Now all we have to do is fill it in.”  
  
Cas looked at him confused. “Fill it in?”  
  
Dean pointed toward the large candle he had been burning for a few hours, almost all of it completely melted into hot liquid wax. Cas shivered at the thought. Dean helped Castiel lie back on the bed, the former angel wincing and groaning a few times as the movement jarred the needles in him.   
  
Dean crawled onto of Cas and captured his hips between his legs to keep him still. Dean teased Cas by rubbing his hard cock along the cleft of Cas' ass.   
  
“Dean, please.”  
  
The next thing Cas felt was the blunt head of Dean's cock pressing hard against his entrance. His body gave way beneath the pressure and Dean slid in with a single thrust. The feeling of the needles in his back tugging at his skin and the pained pleasure of Dean nestled inside him was almost to make him come right there.   
  
“Stay still.”  
  
Cas was about to ask why, but then he felt a sudden hot burning spreading across his back. Castiel gasped before biting down on the pillow beneath him to keep himself from shouting. Dean carfully filling in the outline he had made with the needles while supplementing the pain with small deep thrusts, making sure to hit Castiel's prostate with each shallow movement.   
  
Cas suddenly tensed below Dean and came just as Dean finished and look down to admire his angel's new wings.

 


	23. Dean/Alastair/Torture-Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Alistair/demon!dean pain play and praise kink.

**Dean/Alastair/Rating: Mature/Pain play and Praise kink**  
  
  
Dean trembled with pleasure under Alastair’s hands. He jerked slightly as Alastair’s knife cut through the skin on his chest in a deep straight line.  
  
Dean flashed his black eyes up at the older demon.  
  
Alistair smirked. “You make such a pretty demon, Dean. I always knew you would. Especially with my work cut into your skin.”  
  
Dean was laid out naked beneath Alastair’s hands. His hands were tied behind his head with demon sigil chains to keep him in place on the cold metal table. Not that Dean wanted to go anywhere.  
  
Alastair ran the tip of his knife slowly from Dean’s bottom lip to his chest. “My most beautiful and promising protege. And you did not disappoint me. And now look at you, loving everything I give you. I remember back when you would scream my name as I carved into you, and now you hardly make a peep.”  
  
Dean tilted his head to the side at the blissful scratching sound of Alastair’s voice. “I learned from the best.”  
  
“Ah ah, flattery will get you no where,” Alastair said. He grabbed a flask of holy water from his metal table and slowly dripped it down from Dean’s chest to his stomach right above his cock.  
  
That caused the reaction Alastair was looking for as Dean withered and gasped beneath him. “That’s right, Dean. That’s what I want to hear. You love to take everything I give you.”  
  
Dean felt his cock twitch at Alastair’s words. “Alastair!” Dean gasped out.  
  
“Oh, my name is so pretty on your lips.” Alastair leaned in his lips ghosting just above Dean’s. He pulled away just as fast as he had leaned in. “But I’m not finished just yet…”


End file.
